


A slothful start

by RQ_drabbles (ravenclawsquill)



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: harry100, Drabble, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawsquill/pseuds/RQ_drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time to get up, but Harry and Draco are feeling lazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A slothful start

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Harry100 - Prompt 293: Sloth

_BEEP BEEP!_

Harry’s alarm clock buzzed, pulling him from his slumber and drawing a groan of displeasure from Draco.

“Will you shut that bloody thing up?”

He silenced it with a lazy hand gesture and buried his face once more in the warm hollow of Draco’s neck.

A delicate flush flooded Draco’s cheeks as Harry pressed his lips to his throat, his earlobe, his jaw.

Barely half awake, they sank into a heady haze of pleasure; slow, deep kisses, all tongue and no teeth.

_BEEP BEEP!_

Draco grabbed his wand and banished the clock.

“Perhaps we’ll call in sick today.”


End file.
